A thin display apparatus having a small occupation area despite a large display screen thereof, has been generally used widely. The display apparatus comprises: a light guide plate which faces a display panel; a light source which faces a peripheral surface of the light guide plate; a spacer which forms a gap between the display panel and the light guide plate; and a plurality of optical sheets provided on the light guide plate in the gap.
A display apparatus comprising a frame-shaped spacer is disclosed. An adhesive is applied around the exterior of the frame-shaped spacer.
The frame-shaped spacer is used, which can secure the rigidity and can reduce a frame member being conventionally used and supporting the display panel and the light guide plate.
A display area which displays an image is formed in a display panel inside a frame-shaped spacer. The frame-shaped spacer and an adhesive are arranged outside the display area (in a non-display area).
Recently, requested are a smaller width of the non-display area and an improvement of an external appearance quality (the so-called making a frame narrower). That causes a possibility that when both of the frame-shaped spacer and the adhesive are arranged in the non-display area, a gap between the optical sheet and the frame-shaped spacer may be smaller than a width for the optical sheet to expand and contract.
In this case, when the optical sheet is heated and then expands, the optical sheet abuts on the frame-shaped spacer and then warps. In a case where the optical sheet is designed smaller in order to prevent the warp, light emitted from the light guide plate directly reaches the display panel and the so-called optical leak occurs when the optical sheet is cooled and then contracts.
It is an object to provide an aspect of disclosure of a display apparatus capable of preventing the warp and the optical leak of the optical sheet.
According to an aspect of disclosure, there is provided a display apparatus comprising: a display panel which displays an image; a light guide plate which faces the display panel and emits light towards the display panel; a spacer which forms a gap between the light guide plate and the display panel; and an optical sheet arranged at the gap, wherein a peripheral portion of the light guide plate is located outside with respect to the display panel, and the spacer is provided with: a panel attaching part which is attached at an edge portion in one surface of the display panel; and a light-guide-plate attaching part which continues to the panel attaching part and is attached at an edge portion in one surface of the light guide plate.
The light-guide-plate attaching part of the spacer which is fastened to the light guide plate is located outside with respect to the panel attaching part which is fastened to the display panel, and a gap allowing the optical sheet to expand and contract is thereby formed between the optical sheet arranged on the light guide plate and the light-guide-plate attaching part.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the panel attaching part is plate-shaped and one surface of the panel attaching part is attached to the one surface of the display panel, the light-guide-plate attaching part is plate-shaped and one surface of the light-guide-plate attaching part is attached to the one surface of the light guide plate, and the light-guide-plate attaching part continues to the panel attaching part via a connecting part.
The panel attaching part and the light-guide-plate attaching part have a shape of a plate approximately parallel to the display panel and the light guide plate, which can prevent the increase in size of the display apparatus.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the connecting part is plate-shaped and is orthogonal to the panel attaching part and to the light-guide-plate attaching part.
The connecting part is orthogonal to the panel attaching part and to the light-guide-plate attaching part, and the gap is thereby between the display panel and the light guide plate reliably.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the connecting part is plate-shaped and is inclined with respect to the panel attaching part and to the light-guide-plate attaching part to form an acute angle or an obtuse angle.
When one of the optical sheets which is located at a region proximal to the display panel has a thermal expansion coefficient higher than that of the other of the optical sheets, the connecting part is inclined with respect to the panel attaching part and the light-guide-plate attaching part to form an acute angle, in order to form a larger gap at the region proximal to the display panel. In contrast, when one of the optical sheets which is located at a region proximal to the light guide plate has a thermal expansion coefficient higher than that of the other of the optical sheets, the connecting part is inclined with respect to the panel attaching part and to the light-guide-plate attaching part to form an obtuse angle, in order to form a larger gap at the region proximal to the light guide plate.
According another aspect of disclosure, the panel attaching part is plate-shaped and one surface of the panel attaching part is attached to the one surface of the display panel, and the light-guide-plate attaching part has a thickness thicker than that of the panel attaching part.
The light-guide-plate attaching part has the thickness thicker than that of the panel attaching part, which increases the rigidity.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the light guide plate is made of glass, and the spacer is made of metal or foamed polymer.
As compared with a resin member made of plastic etc., a glass member whose linear expansion coefficient is low is used for the light guide plate and a metal member or a foamed polymer member is used for the spacer, which reduces the warp occurring therebetween at the time of heating or cooling.
According to an aspect of disclosure, the light-guide-plate attaching part of the spacer which is fastened to the light guide plate is located outside with respect to the panel attaching part which is fastened to the display panel, and the gap allowing the optical sheet to expand and contract is thereby formed between the optical sheet arranged on the light guide plate and the light-guide-plate attaching part. That can prevent the warp of the optical sheet and the optical leak.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.